Dana's Computer
Dana's Computer is located in Dana's room at Blackwell Academy. It can be accessed by Max every time she gets into the room. Dana uses it to access her social media profile and email account. Social Media In Episode 1, Dana has 1083 friends and 2554 subscribers on her social media profile. There is a message from a girl thanking Dana for "party favors". In Episode 2, Dana has 1583 friends and 6583 subscribers on her profile. She has also changed her relationship status to "Not Single" and posted a photo of her and Trevor after becoming his girlfriend. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Max can use the computer to "get a peek inside Dana's social media world". She considers this action nice, but wrong. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Max can observe Dana's social media page once again. In addition to that, she can view the Halloween email Dana sent to everyone at Blackwell, and a clothes shop site called "Costume Central". Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Emails from Juliet and Trevor regarding Kate's suicide attempt are visible on Dana's computer. Email Account Dana Ward Subject: GHOUL DAYS HALLOWEEN PARTY! Bring It Blackwell Bloodsuckers! Next to Prom Night and Bigfootball, my favorite time of year is the annual GHOUL DAYS BLACKHELL-O-WEEN PAH-TY!!!!!!! (Picture me busting a Thriller zombie move) Principal Wells has given us almost carte blanche to decorate the halls and gym within taste and safety so I want every student to be scared shitless when they walk to their classes!!!!! I know y'all have tons of homework as I do but let's make this a Helloween that Blackwell will never forget! The decoration committee meets in the gym at 3:30 next Weds, Oct 10. This gives you plenty of time to NOT have any excuses for flaking... and if you don't show up to help haunt the halls, the BOOgeyman will get YOU! Let's show Blackwell our GHOUL POWER! Pleasant Screams, Dana of the Dead Juliet Watson No Subject Dana, I hope you're doing okay after today. I don't want to bother you but I'm writing an article about Kate for the paper and I wanted to know if you could answer just a few short questions. It seems like there are too few answers. Let's talk when it's convenient for you, k? Hope you're well. Sincerely, Juliet. Dana's Response Hi Juliet, I know you want to find out more about Kate but I'm kinda still in shock and mourning. I don't think you'll get too many answers so soon after what happened today. And maybe it's better to keep a low profile for the moment. xodana Trevor |-|Kate attempted suicide= Kate attempted suicide Subject: hey... Hey Dana I've been thinking about you all day and know how hard it was for you to see Kate almost jump from the roof today. Glad that Max swooped in like a super hero. I don't have anything deep or smart to say I just want you to know that you're a good friend to Kate and I wish she had more friends like you. You have been so good for me when everything else is so fucked up and I am here for you always. I miss you. Trev |-|Kate commited suicide= Kate commited suicide Subject: hey... Hey Dana I've been thinking about you all day and know how shitty it was to see Kate jump from the roof today. I don't have anything deep or smart to say I just want you to know that you were a good friend to her and I wish she had more friends like you. You have been so good for me when everything else is so fucked up and I am here for you always. I miss you. Trev Dana's Response |-|Kate attempted suicide= Kate attempted suicide Thank you so much for thinking of me. I keep seeing Kate jump and feel like I could have done more to save her. Even Max Caulfield did more than anybody to try to save Kate. I can't wait to see you tomorrow and you are just as good for me as you think I am for you :) Dreaming of you tonite. xoxo dana |-|Kate committed suicide= Kate committed suicide Thank you so much for thinking of me. I keep seeing Kate on that roof and feel like I should have done more to help her. Max did more than anybody to save Kate and I don't even think they're BFF. So happy you're thinking about me. I can't wait to see you tomorrow and you are just as good for me as you think I am for you :) Dreaming of you tonite. xoxo dana Gallery danacomp-ep1social.jpg|Dana's social media page ("Chrysalis") danacomp-ep2social.jpg|Dana's social media page ("Out of Time") danacomp-ep2email.jpg|Dana's Halloween email ("Out of Time") danacomp-ep2clothes.jpg|Costume Central ("Out of Time") danacomp-ep3juliet.jpg|Email from Juliet to Dana Trevor's Email.jpg|Email from Trevor to Dana if Kate attempted suicide ("Chaos Theory") danacomp-ep3trevor.jpg|Email from Trevor to Dana if Kate committed suicide ("Chaos Theory") Category:Objects Category:Computers ru:Компьютер Даны